1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a technology for estimating a channel when a cyclic delay diversity (CDD) transmission scheme is used in a system employing a wireless local area network (WLAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of access points (APs) may be connected to each other via a network. In an AP, a plurality of stations (STAs) in a basic service set (BSS) may individually or simultaneously perform reception and transmission. In an independent basic service set (IBSS), a single STA may perform reception and transmission with each or all of a plurality of STAs.
Each STA may include a transmitter and a receiver. Among transmission signals simultaneously transmitted by STAs, a transmission signal may be transmitted using a multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) communication channel by a transmitter of an STA, and another transmission signal may be transmitted using an identity matrix by a transmitter of an STA that does not use channel information. Additionally, a transmitter of an STA that uses channel information may determine a weight vector based on the channel information, and may determine STAs that are to simultaneously transmit transmission signals, and a number of the STAs.
Additionally, a receiver of an STA may reconstruct data transmitted through a process, for example, digital conversion, carrier sensing, discrete Fourier transform (DFT), and the like.